Help Guide
Welcome to the help guide. This is a guide used to help you use the Hunger Games Roleplay Wiki. There wil also be helpful links on here to other important pages. If you need help with something that is not listed here feel free to send me Hayleerhouse or any of the other admin a message to ask a question. Creating A Character The first step to starting off the wiki is creating a charcter to roleplay with. All the instructions, tip and requirements are on the page. If you do something wrong, an admin will simply leave a message telling you what you need to fix, and once you fix it they will check it again. Go Here to create your character. Please follow the instructions so that things run smoothly. Making A Talk Bubble (Only Once Character Is Approved!) The next step is creating your talk bubble which is used to roleplay around the wiki. All the instructions on how to use and make a talk bubble are on the page. If you want send Hayleerhouse a message and she will make one for you. If you want Hayleerhouse to make one you must tell her the following: Top Color: Bottom Color: Text Color 1: Text Color 2: Line Color: Font: Image Name: For image, you have to add image to wiki first then type name. Make sure you add the .gif, .jpg .jpeg (or whatever else it happens to be.) Go Here for instructions on how to make your own word bubble. If you need any help ask an admin. Creating A Character Page After Your Character is approved, you can make your charater page. This is like your characters profile where you tell all about them. Such as what they look like, his/her hobbies, history ect. You are required to add a character page so that people can learn a bit about your character and such. The title of your character page should be your characters name. NOT YOUR USERNAME! Your roleplay characters name! Feel free to add photos to your character page, there is no limit. Also, you can use the infobox to share some information about your user. I will add a example of character page soon. School All children 18b or under must particpate in school. No matter how poor or rich or whatever its required by the capitol. Students will be sperated in to classrooms by years. To get into school go to your disricts school and simply add your name into the student area, by adding a link to your characters page. Rules For School Student Rules *Every kid ages 18 and under must go to school! *Kids of different ages can not be in same classes or lunch/recess hours. *All homework assigned MUST be turned in with first and last name. *Absenses will be counted. *If you are absent, you must make up all work while you were gone. Teacher Rules *No forms of physcial punishment. *Do not allow misbehavior *Make sure punishments and rewards are consistent. *Grade all papers correctly. *Do not assign over loads of homework. (cause chances are users will have a freak out if ya do xD) *If you assign large projects make sure you give students a few days to complete it. *If you lose a student due to reaping keep him/her on school list until/if she or he dies. Owning A Home Coming Soon Getting A Job Coming Soon Marriage Alot of tradition surrounds the districts of panem and they have to be followed in order to become married. Once you are married, you are moved into a house with your husband/wife. To get married you must go to your districts church and request a wedding. You and your partner must be over 20 to do so. If its approved you can set up a wedding page, make sure to add a invite list and al the other needed things for a wedding. You must also include the traditions of your district such as how district 12 has a toasting ect. Once you are married you are assigned a house (meaning you must make a new house page for your character and thier partner) and ta da! You are married. Make sure you keep the affection to PG-13 or lower, and make sure its done within your household and remind visitors to knock. xD But please, think of the children on the wiki O_o Reaping Coming Soon